Nowadays, electronic devices such as mobile phones are typically configured with rechargeable batteries which may be charged through power adapters.
During the charging, a power adapter converts alternating current into direct current at rated voltage, and then transmits the direct current to a rechargeable battery in an electronic device.
Further, during the charging, the battery emits heat inevitably, particularly, when the charging voltage or the charging current is too large, the quantity of heat emitted by the battery increases sharply, which may cause damage to the battery or even an explosion, thereby affecting use safety seriously. If a temperature of the battery may be acquired in time, a charging circuit may be cut off in time once the temperature of the battery exceeds a safety threshold, such that the purpose of protecting the battery and improving use safety may be realized.
Therefore, how to acquire the temperature of the battery (specifically, a cell of the battery) accurately becomes an urgent problem to be solved.